


If I had you.

by KrazyForKurtbastian



Category: Glee, Kurtbastian - Fandom
Genre: First Meeting, Flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-06 21:26:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5431322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrazyForKurtbastian/pseuds/KrazyForKurtbastian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A mini Drabble..an AU where a single Kurt is still at Dalton when Sebastian transfers from Paris and they meet for the first time in the school cafeteria.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If I had you.

**Author's Note:**

> I have had the worst mental health day today. Usually writing heals all but today the words just won't flow..so here's this.....
> 
> Thanks to the sexilicious Adam Lambert for the title.

"Whose the hot guy with Jeff and Nick?" Kurt asked curiously, nudging Thad in the cafeteria line.

"I'm not sure," Thad shrugged. "I heard he's a new transfer from Paris. Stefan or Sebastian or something."

"French huh?" Kurt's interest was further peaked. 

"If you're that keen go and introduce yourself," Thad suggested disinterestedly as he placed a salad on his tray. 

"Oh, I couldn't," Kurt blushed. "He's probably not even gay and my heart can't take another straight crush."

"Nick told me he's trying out for the warblers. You're going to have to meet him eventually. Come on," Thad tugged at the lapel of Kurt's blazer dragging him along behind him apprehensively.

"Kurtie," Jeff squealed excitedly as he saw Kurt and Thad approach. He jumped from his seat taking Kurt's tray from him and sitting it down in front of the seat beside the new kid. "You have to meet Sebastian. He's new, obviously," Jeff babbled, "From Paris....blah, blah, blah."

Kurt barely heard a word as he gazed mesmerised into the gorgeous emerald green eyes of Sebastian. "Please be gay,"he pleaded unintentionally aloud.

"I'll be anything you want precious," Sebastian replied smoothly, smirking. "Take a seat," he pulled out the chair beside him and offered it to a heavily blushing Kurt as Thad walked away.

"I'm Ku..Kurt Hummel," Kurt smiled stuttering ineloquently. 

"Sebastian Smythe," Seb offered his hand, "and your whole bashful schoolboy thing..Super hot."

Kurt smiled nervously, tingles shooting up his arm as he shook Sebastian's hand. Maybe he'd bitten off a little more than he could chew with this guy. "So you're trying out for The Warblers?" 

"I'm more of a dancer than an singer," the new boy replied. "I have a background in tap dancing but I thought why not? I need something to fill my time in this cow town."

"If you want to practise your audition song I'm happy to help," Kurt offered.

"Kurt's a countertenor," Nick provided, "and one of our dual soloist. If I was you I'd take him up on this offer. There's lots he could teach you."

"I'm sure there's plenty I could teach him too," Sebastian looked Kurt up and down leering hungrily. "Can you meet me in my dorm room at 8pm hot stuff?"

"I have geometry homework to do," Kurt replied not wanting to sound too eager, "but 8pm should be ok. Do you have a song in mind?"

"A little Adam Lambert maybe," Sebastian grinned. "I'm a huge fan."

Kurt nodded. "I like him too. He's got a great voice. Outlaws of Love and Shady are awesome songs."

Sebastian shook his head. "Nope, I was thinking..If I Had You," he looked directly at Kurt and smirked suggestively.

"Oh!" Kurt bit his bottom lip nervously. 

"Yeah," Sebastian grinned getting up from the table. He turned before leaving the cafeteria. "Don't forget Gorgeous, tonight at 8."


End file.
